


A Series of Bad Decisions

by ForeverFictional



Series: Bad Ideas [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Decisions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverFictional/pseuds/ForeverFictional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sawamura Daichi Does Not Deserve This.</p>
<p>Except maybe he does just a little bit because it was his own bad decision making skills that got <br/>him into this mess in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series of Bad Decisions

            Daichi wished he could blame the situation he’s in now on a single mistake. A momentary lapse in judgment. Unfortunately, he realized (too late!) that leaving his team alone for thirty minutes (just _thirty minutes!_ ) was the culmination of a series of mistakes that he had been steadily making for the past week.

            He made his first mistake, the mistake which started his team towards this event (Fiasco! Disaster! CATACLYSM!) a week ago when Tanaka announced after practice that his sister had agreed to host a movie night to help with “team bonding.” Daichi knew (he KNEW) that a “team bonding” movie night would be a bad idea because movie nights were usually “team breaking.”

            For starters, they could never agree on what movie to watch. Suga always wanted to watch some sort of romantic-comedy that left everyone else (alright, just the second years) gagging. Tanaka and Nishinoya always screamed about the _so totally awesome_ action film that had just been released. Asahi always panicked over trying to find a movie that would please everyone. Narita and Kinoshita always laughed and then augmented the chaos by throwing popcorn at people (alright, just Tanaka and Nishinoya). And Ennoshita always recommended an avant-garde foreign film that no one had ever heard of and then look heart-broken (and a little disgusted) when Tanaka and Nishinoya’s exuberance finally won over everyone else.

            Once they had chosen (about an hour after the movie night officially began), it was impossible for everyone to settle down enough to actually watch the movie. Asahi shrieked whenever there was excessive gore and Suga kept trying to “ship” the macho action heroes that were trying to kill each other. Tanaka and Nishinoya alternated between cheering for the explosions on screen and yelling at Narita and Kinoshita, who had graduated to throwing hard candies once they ran out of popcorn Meanwhile, Ennoshita sighed at every poorly worded line of dialogue (there were a lot) and Daichi had to yell at everyone to just shut the hell up and watch the goddamn movie. It was a stressful experience and that was _before_ the first years joined the team.

            Daichi had suffered through enough “team bonding” movie nights to know that they ended horribly without fail. Therefore, it was supposed to be easy for Daichi to tell Tanaka “never again” and just buy the team more food instead. But Tanaka and Nishinoya were already screaming their enthusiasm for the idea and Hinata was practically vibrating with excitement and Suga had a gleam in his eye and Asahi had a fond smile on his face and Narita and Kinoshita had matching grins (that he should probably be worried about) and even _Kageyama_ looked pleased at the idea of getting closer to his teammates, so the captain had no choice but to agree to what his team wanted (even if there was the faint sound of screaming in the back of his mind that may have been his conscience dying).

            The second mistake, unlike the first, hadn’t even seemed like a mistake at the time. In fact, it seemed like the best idea that had ever been proposed. Before the routine bickering process had begun in earnest, Yamaguchi (shy, self-conscious, Yamaguchi) had spoken up and recommended the movie _Les Miserables._ It had a love story, so Suga would enjoy it (“Don’t you think Valjean and Javert would be cute together?” “Suga, _no_.”) It had action scenes, so Tanaka and Nishinoya would be entertained. It was based off of a foreign literary classic, so it wouldn’t annoy Ennoshita with mindless plot and bad dialogue. It was all set to music, so it would hold Hinata’s childish attention span (“Tsukishima this is supposed to help the team bond, be nice”). And the movie seemed to interest everyone, so Asahi didn’t have to worry about upsetting anyone if he voted for it. Daichi was cautiously optimistic that this would be the best Karasuno movie night ever.

            The movie had been pretty good, too. Even Daichi was wiping away tears when the movie ended. The music throughout the movie had been powerful and emotional, which was why Daichi was happy to make mistake number three and download the soundtrack online and burn a copy for Hinata when he asked. And then make more copies for Tanaka and Nishinoya when they found out that Hinata had one and got jealous. And then make a copy for Suga too since he knew how much Suga enjoyed it. Daichi didn’t know that he was contributing to the cataclysm, he just thought he was doing something nice for his friends.

            However, none of these mistakes would have mattered at all if Daichi hadn’t made the mistake of leaving his team alone for thirty minutes with just Suga in charge. Daichi and Kiyoko had been needed for a short meeting with Takeda and Ukai to discuss their upcoming trip to Tokyo, and Daichi had believed that Suga was the logical choice for leader in his absence.  Asahi would panic if he was given too much responsibility; Ennoshita was still denying his qualifications for leadership (even though he was calm and understood how people felt and could control the most rambunctious teammates and-); and the rest of the second years would probably burn down the gym if given a modicum of power. Suga was the vice-captain of the team, and Daichi trusted him to control the team and keep them organized until he returned.

            Now that Daichi could see the whole picture, he realized how stupid he had been. If he hadn’t let the team have another “team bonding” movie night, if he hadn’t chosen Yamaguchi’s suggestion of _Les Miserables_ over the traditional action movie, if he hadn’t given the movie soundtrack out to his most over-enthusiastic and troublesome teammates, if he hadn’t given control of the team to Suga, if he hadn’t left them alone for _thirty minutes_ , then he wouldn’t be barricaded out of the gym at 4:33 on a Tuesday afternoon while his teammates joined together in a rousing chorus of “Do You Hear the People Sing?”.

            There was no way for Daichi to get through the mass of volleyball carts, gym mats, and heavy metal poles tied together with volleyball nets that was blocking the main entrance of the gym. He couldn’t even see what was going on inside, though he could still distinguish Suga’s tenor, the timid notes of Asahi’s baritone, and the pure shrieking of Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Hinata that seemed to be coming from the loud clash of noise. They had only made it through the first verse of the song, but Daichi already had a headache from the noise and the stress and rage he was feeling. He knew that if he sat and listened to the whole song (the whole soundtrack? How far were they willing to go?) his head might actually explode.

            It was then that Daichi realized that if he couldn’t see his team, they couldn’t see him either. He also realized that his team (who he loved) were not famous for thinking things all the way through. So without making a sound, Daichi crept away from the main entrance of the gym and moved towards the back windows. When he held onto the window ledge to look into the gym, he saw that the music was blaring from the speakers and the team was too preoccupied with singing and guarding the front entrance to notice him. Abandoning his bags and his dignity, Daichi pushed open the window and began to lift himself through. As he was halfway through the window and struggling to get his waist through (more flying falls, less pork buns), he saw Tsukishima spot him from the side of the gym. Daichi froze, but Tsukishima just raised his eyebrows then looked away. Daichi sighed in relief then finally heaved himself through the window.

            The song was beginning to wind down, so Daichi quietly went over to the manager’s station and grabbed a chair. As the team launched into the final crescendo of the song, Daichi set up the chair in the middle of the gym and sat down. Then, when the team had finished the last note and were beginning to look pleased with themselves, Daichi, slowly, began to clap.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it only took me a year to write my second Haikyuu!! Fanfiction. I want to improve my writing skills, so any and all comments are appreciated!
> 
> Extra headcanons:  
> \- The second they heard the first clap was the second they knew they were going to die.  
> \- They broke the Karasuno Volleyball Team all-time record for most laps run in a single practice.  
> \- Tsukishima didn’t sing because “You know the captain’s going to kill you, right?” but since he’s still a snarky asshole and “Oh my god, that’s going to fall and kill one of you idiots,” he did serve as chief architect and builder of the barricade.  
> \- Hinata told Kenma who told Kuroo who told Bokuto who told everybody, so at the next captain’s meeting, “Do You Hear the People Sing?” was the ringtone on all of their phones and Daichi almost flipped the card table.


End file.
